marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
T.D. Kennelly
Tyrone Daniel "T.D." Kennelly is a main character in Martha Speaks. He is Helen's best human friend. He is a smart and logical kid but has trouble in school (mainly because he is distracted, bored and does not turn in his homework). He is kind to Martha and all his friends and is willing to help them in any way, however, he can get defensive and offensive when arguing with Helen and Alice (which he does sometimes). Despite that, he loves Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman and all his friends equally as well as his clutter and supernatural knowledge. He gives most things 110%. Early life He has known Helen since they were babies and has also known Alice for a long time as he went to her second birthday party. One time, in preschool, he and Helen were outgrowing naps and so chatted together during nap time, giving her the codename "Nap Time" in his secret code. When he was about four, he went for his first swim in the river at C.K's farm and thought the silt was "frog slime". They then went inside and had sandwiches. Relationships * Janice-mother. They generally have a good relationship, although she can be a bit strict with him. * O.G. Kennelly-father. They have a friendly relationship and mutual interest in science. Though T.D. was bothered by the fact that he couldn't keep Skits because of O.G.'s allergies, he didn't take it personally or blame O.G. * C.D.-cousin. While he does discipline him sometimes (like in Martha and the Doggie Lover when he squirted him with water), they generally get on fine. * C.K-uncle. They generally have a good relationship. * Helen Lorraine-best friend. Though Helen sometimes calls him "irritating" and wants him to be more serious, their disagreeing doesn't usually lead to arguing and even when they do argue they don't stop being friends. * Alice Boxwood-they sometimes have a friendly rivalry, but they are very good friends. * Carolina-though he thinks her style is tacky, they are still friends. * Milo Lee-friend. * Truman Oatley-friend. Though Truman once wanted T.D to be more serious in Eyes On The Skies, he learned that you don't have to be serious to have a scientific mind. * Terrence Lee-they get on fine now, but their relationship started off sort of negative on Terrence's part because he didn't trust him when he mentioned a talking dog and Terrence thought he was making fun of Milo. * Skits Lorraine-good friend. They met when Skits was a puppy on C.K.'s farm and then he rode home in his duffel bag, but he couldn't keep him due to his father being allergic so he gave him to Helen to cheer her up when she was sad due to her picture not working out. * Martha-good friend. She once tried (albeit unsuccessfully) to teach him to talk to dogs and they often try their best to help one another. * Mrs. Dempson-they don't get along due to dislking each other's mannerisms. * Nelson Boxwood-they generally don't interact, although T.D. did once wonder if Nelson was a ninja cat. Useful Notes * He doesn't like glitter. * Apparently, he faints at the sight of blood, however, it was possible that he was just being dramatic and not really fainting. * He once said that he "liked spooky things, the spookier the better". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kenneledy family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Villains